


Careful what you think and in what company you keep

by iatethelastofthecorn



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethelastofthecorn/pseuds/iatethelastofthecorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by: what if person A was thinking dirty thoughts and then freaked cause what if someone else knew what they were thinking and "cough if you can hear this" and then person B coughs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jaime shifted his neck, trying to get it to crack.

**Cracking Ones Neck Would Have Fatal Results**

_We have been over this, it is an expression._ Jaime sighed before running his fingers through his hair before fitting his hands into his sleeves, grateful these were made of actual fabric. Even after all these years it was still fairly gross to think about what the clothes the scarab manifested for him were made of.

**It Is All Entirely Sanitary Jaime Reyes-**

_Yes I know, you have explained this tantas veces pero I don't care! it's still gross_. Jaime folded his arms across his chest, shifting his hips so they didn't lock up while they waited for the debriefing and the okay to head home.

**The Impulse Is Staring, Suggested Tactic-**

_I thought we were past this-_

**-Signal The Impulse, Inquire About Interest**

Jaime shot a quick look and sure enough Bart was staring at him, but it looked more like a zoned out gaze than anything. Jaime wondered what he was thinking about, noting the pink tinge to Bart's cheeks.

Raising his eyebrows Jaime gave a small wave, grinning a bit more at the slightly startled response of the speedster.

_Bart did good, he's probably tired and thinking of food and sleep. That sounds good, crawling into bed-_

An image of himself crawling into bed next to Bart came to mind. The speedster often showed up barely dressed for mission briefings, always arguing that he can change at the last minute with no real time delay. His hair a big red-brown mess and shirt wrinkled. Jaime never understood that, sleeping with a shirt on.

Sudden unprompted speculation as to what Bart looked like without a shirt made Jaime's pulse quicken, a fact point out to him by the Scarab.

Shaking his head he started to tick off his to-do list.

_finish homework - check_  
 _finish chores - check_  
 _water plants while parents and Milagro are out of town - check_

Jaime was fairly certain that was it, leaning back against a nearby table as he took a minute to bask in the glory that would be an empty house.

**The Domain Will Be Vacated When We Arrive.**

_Yup, looking forward to it,_ Jaime smiled closing his eyes.

**Systems Check Suggest We Use The Time For Stress Relief.**

_Definitely, I'm thinking a shower and-_

**Suggested Method: Masturbation**

Jaime jerked at the suggestion, closing his eyes.

_You know just because I have gotten used to you in my head doesn't mean you can just SAY things like that. Besides, I gotta relax enough for that for... for stimulation._

**Stimulating Audio and Visual Data Are Available**

Looking over at Bart Jaime sighed, he still wasn't sure how but he would bet money on Bart somehow being responsible for this.

_I can't believe you have porn-_

Jaime's mind was suddenly given an image of Bart ripping his shirt off, and overlaid with the contented sounds the speedster made when eating, done in a manner to be far more suggestive.

Jaime started choking, not expecting that. Bending over and gripping his knees he tried to catch his breath, a green hand on his shoulder as Gar came over looking concerned,

"you okay?"

"yeah yeah I am good totally good ese."

"you sure?"

"totally fine, yeah I am totally fine"

"okay"

After slowing his breathing down Jaime tried to think of where to start on why that wasn't appropriate when-

**The Impulse Shows Signs Of Interest, More Data Could Easily Be Collected**

Jaime this time only made an awkward coughing and tried not to think about any of the many suggestions Khaji-Da was supplying he enact in order to obtain this data.

_Can't you at least wait until we get home?_ Jaime whined internally, hoping with all his might that M'Gann wasn't listening in.

What was his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Bart stared across the room, eyes landing on his long time teammate and best friend since his arrival in the past. Jaime was out of the suit and Bart wondered if the clothes he wore now where real or made of waste. Not that the whole being made out of dead skin cells made them any less real.  
  
Otherwise Jaime would be naked _… and that wouldn’t make any sense…_  
  
Jaime shifted slightly, leaning to the side arms crossed and hip cocked just a little bit, and Bart was definitely sure those were Jaime’s real clothes. They seemed a bit small, older, and it didn’t make sense the scarab would put him in anything that didn’t fit.  
  
Then again, the scarab worked weird, having a mind of its own. Maybe the scarab knew how great Jaime looked when his shirts clung just a bit tighter than necessary. Not excessively, Bart thought to himself, not like his own clothes had clung when he was going through those rapid growth spurts a year and a half ago.  
  
Did Jaime have stretch marks along his back? Then again, Jaime wasn’t as tall as Bart, not that he was small. Jaime had much bigger arms and broader shoulders. Jaime had great shoulders.  
  
Bart grinned slightly, face feeling a bit warmer as he recalled any number of times where between suit and torn clothes he’d seen Jaime shirtless and muscles moving under brown skin.  
  
He was shaken from his revere when the person of interest waved over at him, eyebrow raised. Nervously doing a quick two finger salute Bart shifted, resting his head on one arm and staring off now on the wall.  
  
They still had to wait for the okay to head home and it had been a long night. Simple surveillance op. Bart had done routine and made sure to get out unseen. A year or two ago he would have been bragging, in fact he had been. He smiled to himself, eyes closing as he remembered how Jaime had ruffled his hair and gave him a quick hug for managing a 48 hr surveillance op without getting messed up.  
  
Bart loved that, loved how he was lucky enough to have someone who got it.  
  
 _have someone._ Face heating again he opened his eyes and flicked them quick in Jaime’s direction, _not mine, not like that i just mean you know… oh why am i trying to justify to myself…_  
  
Jaime’s hands moved, face contorting in concentration, probably trying to make sure he had finished all his assignments. The guy was in college, _even more reason he wouldn’t be…_  
  
 _but what if…_  
  
Bart’s face went blank for a minute, what if he could? There was no harm in thinking about it. Besides, probably everyone in the team had considered it, probably after considering what it would be like with Dick.  
  
 _yeah… what if is good… what if is totally crash._  
  
Jaime had such great arms, and even better hands. The beetle healed most things but calluses from working in his dads garage, among other things, still gave a good texture.  
  
Flashing images of Jaime’s hands touching. Touching his hands, his arms, his face. Holding his face, like he had that time when he was checking for life signs when the scarabs scanners were out of whack and the first time Bart ever really **wanted** mouth to mouth.  
  
Bart was startled from his thoughts by a choking noise from Blue’s direction.  
  
"Totally fine, yeah I am totally fine" Jaime reassured a rather concerned looking Beast Boy. He also shot over a rather wide eyed look in Barts direction.  
  
 _Oh no… did you… no… um… cough if you hear this_  
  
There was a pause, Bart almost sighed in relief when Jaime let out a loud and entirely fake sounding cough.  
  
 _Oh Crap_


End file.
